


Perdita della vista

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Four Turtles [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Dialogue-Only, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per la: Dialogue-fic challenge. Della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartLink: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3150651521625019/Prompt di Frida Rush: "Non ci vedo più! Cazzo, non ci vedo, non ci vedo più!"
Series: Four Turtles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043984
Kudos: 1





	Perdita della vista

Perdita della vista

"Non ci vedo più! Cazzo, non ci vedo, non ci vedo più!" gridò Raffaello.

“Raph, cosa stai dicendo?” gli chiese Leonardo.

“Leo? Leo dove sei?! Leo non ti vedo!”.

“Raffaello, sono qui… Vieni qui…”.

“Leo… aiutami, ti prego… N-non ti vedo…”.

“Ecco, preso. Stringiti a me”.

“Dove sono Mick e Donny?”.

“Non preoccuparti per loro. Sono riuscito a farli scappare”.

“E noi?”.

“Stanno pattugliando l’unica uscita. Dobbiamo attendere per poter uscire da qui”.

“I-io… Ricordo solo che sono svenuto e ora che mi sono svegliato… Io non so neanche dov’è il qui!”.

“Non agitarti”.

“Altrimenti ci sentiranno?”.

“Anche. Tieniti a me”.

“Se ti stringo più di così finirò per danneggiarti qualche costola”.

“Respira e stai calmo. Sicuramente il maestro avrà una soluzione”.

“Mi fa male la testa. C’è un rumore continuo terribile”.

“È solo una goccia d’acqua che cade. Siamo in una caverna”.

“Una caverna a New York?”.

“Sì, mi sono nascosto allo zoo. Questo ‘scenario’ è ancora vuoto, lo stanno allestendo per un nuovo orso”.

“Grandioso. Siamo già pronti per diventare dei fenomeni da baraccone dietro le sbarre”.

“Appena farà buio, col favore delle tenebre riusciremo a mettere k.o. quelli del clan e tornare nelle fogne”.

“Per me fa già buio.

Possibile che io debba sempre perdere la vista?”.

“Io vorrei che tu non perdessi niente, fratellino”.

“Mi guiderai tu?”.

“Certo e la risolveremo”.

“…E se dovessi rimanere così?”.

“Allora l’affronteremo come una famiglia, noi quattro e nostro ‘padre’”.

“Batti il pugno”.

“Certo”.


End file.
